


Give your big mouth a rest, Johnny-boy

by thegreatml



Series: The Lost Sheep [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternative take on cannon, Cow Girl, F/M, Female Masturbation, Masturbation, Series, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Lost Sheep (Series), Third-person narration, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Vanilla Femdom, headcannon, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatml/pseuds/thegreatml
Summary: Finally the Chosen has caught Rook. John's excited to drag her through an ocean of pain and hear her beg for absolution, but Rook has other ideas.*****Excerpt*****"You know, I've always wanted to fuck you ever since I saw your idiotic video … wipe that stupid smirk off your face," she gasped between kisses."… hate you so much," he huffed in response."Oh, shut it. I know you like it."Rook ran her fingers through his well-kempt hair as she spoke. Unlike the tight zip-tie nagging at his wrist, her touch was gentle. He could feel a growing heat pool in his stomach as she kept kissing him, kept caressing his hair. He was so touch-starved; it was ridiculous! She pulled away to catch her breath, looking at him with glistening swollen lips.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy/John Seed, John Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Lost Sheep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Give your big mouth a rest, Johnny-boy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Part of my new Far Cry 5 series "The Lost Sheep". It's going to be a smut series, where we follow Rook as she crosses paths with the Seed siblings and slowly breaks down. The stories have sex scenes, mind break, dark and bittersweet tones, and an alternative take on canon events.
> 
> This is the first story featuring John/Rook told from John's point-of-view (third person), but the rest are from Rook's perspective (also third-person). Enjoy!

After the Deputy had managed to run away from John Seed's Bliss-bombs one too many times, Eden’s Gate's most wanted was finally seated right in front of him, ready for the taking. This so-called Rook, also known as the destroyer of silos, convoys, outposts, and overall pain in the ass. And yet Joseph said she was not beyond salvation.

Oh, it had felt so good to see her squirm during the Cleansing when he aggressively grabbed her shoulders and forced her underwater. Her confident expression washed away as her face disappeared beneath the lake's cold water. The way she gulped for air when he finally pulled her from the blue prison with water running down her chin – ah, it was an image still lingering deep in his mind. Sometimes doing the dark hours when John was all alone and comfortably seated in his ranch, he'd replay the scenario over and over in his mind as he touched himself.

Rook filled him with a burning rage; he hadn't felt for quite some time. Since John entered Hope County with his siblings, he was used to be the one in control. Whatever Eden's Gate laid their eyes upon, he'd managed to acquire with money and his _persuasive methods_.

And finally, the Chosen had caught her, the freaking saboteur. As he rolled Hudson into another room, his mind wandered as he excitedly thought about all the things he'd do to expose Rook's sins. Perhaps he'd start with the screwdriver and slowly build up the suspense from there before the big climax of tattooing her chest. Oh, how his fingers were itching to rip off her delicate skin!

He pushed Hudson into the bunker room; "Don't worry, it'll be your time soon, my dear," he whispered into her ear before locking the heavy door securely behind him while Hudson's muffled screams drowned out as the door closed.

John whistled a happy tune rubbing his hands together. He jumped up the stairs in excitement like a child on Christmas Eve. However, his whistling quickly cut off when he realized Rook's rolling chair was empty.

"What in the name of the Father…"

_BANG!_

**\---- *** ----**

John woke up, disoriented with a banging headache. Something heavy had slammed him right at the back of his head. He quickly realized his back was up against the cold metal lattice behind his workbench with his left hand locked in place to one of the black bars with a zip-tie.

Before he had time to think of a way to free himself, a voice broke the silence:

"Maybe next time you should use something more sturdy than silly string to tie your victims with."

Rook emerged from the shadows of the poorly lit room as she spoke with crossed arms and a smirk on her lips. She walked towards John before lowering herself to his level.

God, she was infuriating, especially when she spoke to him in that mocking voice! Rook pinned John further against the metal lattice, the bars pressing into his back. With her fingers firmly locked around his wrists, she leaned into his personal space just like he had done to her earlier. It really shouldn't make him shiver the way it did.

"You look cute like this, Johnny-boy!"

"Filthy sinner! We give you a golden chance to atone and be part of our family, and you decide to …" John didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Rook's hand covered his mouth.

"Shhh! It's time you gave that big mouth of yours a well-deserved rest. You talk way too much!"

He bit down on her fingers in retaliation. In response, she slapped him hard across the face, making John open his bite in surprise.

"If you don't behave, I'll have to tie up both hands." Rook had a playful look in her eyes while swinging a second zip-tie in her hand, taunting him. _She-devil_!

He took a deep breath and rested his head against the metal bars; "Are you going to torture me, Deputy?" She lifted herself off the floor and shook her head. "Now, that would be rather boring, I think – I have a more fun idea in mind." With a smile on her lips, she began unbuttoning her shirt in front of him. John's eyes widened in surprise – what the heck was going on now, and why was he somehow okay with the way things were escalating?!

There were many rules in Eden's Gate, one of them being no fornication. When he and Joseph reunited after years of being apart, John struggled with an addiction to drugs and sex, leaving behind his former life as Mr Duncan had helped John much to suppress those sinful habits. But to tell the truth, there were many pretty women among the followers. If he wanted, John could have whatever woman he desired, but he knew those feelings shouldn't overtake him. Instead, he buried those feelings deep within, only allowing himself to the vivid fantasies his mind created. However, with Rook slowly undressing right then and there, he had to admit those buried carnal desires seemed hard to suppress.

Rook tossed her shirt and sports-bra on the floor, the rest of her clothing quickly following the same fate. With her body fully exposed, she started unbuckling John's belt and pulled down his jeans past his hips, exposing his beginning hard-on. "Seems someone likes what they see," Rook grinned as she pulled his pants down.

"Shut up, sinner!" He snarled with burning cheeks.

Rook just chuckled at his remark while seating herself comfortably in his lap. John made a low hiss when their groins touched. The air in the room felt so heavy, and it didn't make it any easier to breathe, with Rook gradually moving back and forth in small circles on his lap. He closed his eyes and took in the pulsating feeling of her wet sex rubbing against him while her cute noises filled his ears. She started trailing the curves of his lips with her tongue, and he didn't protest when she parted his lips; her mouth was warm, and he couldn't help but moan when she deepened the kiss. Tongues moved against each other, finding their rhythm with teeth biting at the other's lower lip and pants, leaving both their mouths.

"You know, I've always wanted to fuck you ever since I saw your idiotic video … wipe that stupid smirk off your face," she gasped between kisses.

"… hate you so much," he huffed in response.

"Oh, shut it. I know you like it."

Rook ran her fingers through his well-kempt hair as she spoke. Unlike the tight zip-tie nagging at his wrist, her touch was gentle. He could feel a growing heat pool in his stomach as she kept kissing him, kept caressing his hair. He was so touch-starved; it was ridiculous! She pulled away to catch her breath, looking at him with glistening swollen lips. Without breaking eye contact, she took his untied hand and placed it firmly on her exposed chest:

"Touch me too," she pleaded in a somewhat commanding tone.

Rook didn't have to tell him twice. John squeezed the softness in his hand, eliciting a low approving sigh from her while his mouth found the thin skin between her breasts. He couldn't wait to puncture her skin with his tattoo gun, see the excessed ink smeared all over her chest. _I want you to cry out your sins – I want to see you on your knees begging for absolution_. But Rook's soft fingers stroking his cock made it hard to think straight. She grabbed the base of his rock-hard dick and guided it between her legs, slowly lowering herself unto him.

They groaned in unison when he was entirely inside of her. They didn't move or speak for a brief moment, instead just enjoying the feeling of their bodies connecting. When Rook started moving, John took a sharp inhale. He tried his best to counter her movements from his trapped position, thrusting his hips upwards when Rook pressed down and vice versa. A shaky exhale slipped out between his lips as Rook picked up her pace. She leaned forward, which made John's dick slide deeper within and hit her from a different angle, much to the satisfaction of both.

Rook grabbed his face in a claw-like motion while their moans echoed in the room. "Tell me how much you want me, Seed! Tell me how much you want to cum inside of me." She looked him deep in the eyes before tightening her grip on his beard-covered chin. "I see how you eye me; I hear it in your voice on the radio. You want me so bad, and it's tearing you up because I'm just a filthy sinner in your eyes!" John just swallowed thickly for once, not knowing what to say.

Rook removed her hand from his chin and snaked her fingers between their stomachs. Rocking back and forth in smooth circular-motions, she began pleasuring herself on top of him. John could feel his dick twist inside her from the new sensation and the sight of her beautiful body moving. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before resting her face against his neck. Her breathing heavy against his skin, and in a soft tone, she whispered, her upper lip brushing against the shell of his ear, "Just say it."

There was no longer any reason to deny it – they were too wrapped up in their carnal desires; "I want … I want your warmth; I want you to make me cum … please, Deputy." Her wet walls were tightening around him as he spoke, and John wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last with this increasing pulsation around his cock. Rook rubbed her fingers faster against her clitoris working herself up while whimpering John's name over and over. A sudden shudder went through her body while varying sounds escaped her mouth.

Rook dug her nails into his expensive shirt, and John felt her warm juices run down his shaft as she reached her climax, staining his crotch in the process. The sound of Rook's hard swallows as she tried to catch her breath mixed with her continuing wetness dripping on him made John’s head spin.

It was all too much, and he grabbed her ass forcefully with his untied hand – enough to leave future bruises – and pushed her hard down on his dick. "F-fuck," he cried out. So much white pinned up sexual frustration finally spilt out of him and inside of her. Rook was taking it all, moaning like the horny sinner; she was in his eyes. The sharp zip-tie cut into John’s wrist as his orgasm made him arch his back against the metal lattice. He kept his tight grasp on her ass until the calm rush of dopamine started flowing through his body. They both panted like crazy with their now sweaty bodies pressed against each other. “That was amazing,” Rook lazily groaned as she lifted herself off him. John noticed the trails of blended cum and wetness on her thighs as she started dressing, apparently not caring she’d stain her clothes.

She threw John’s pants on top of him. _How kind of that sinful nuisance to cover me up_.

Maybe it was the dopamine talking, but he didn’t want to kill Rook any longer – perhaps just hurt her a little, perhaps mark her skin with ink and peel it off. John cleared his throat; "Give me my walkie-talkie, and I'll radio my men. You’ll have ten minutes to get Hudson and yourself out of my bunker before we start shooting."

Rook tilted her head questioning him, but did as he said. She activated his walkie-talkie and placed it in front of his face. John gave a quick command to some random Peggy on the other end.

They locked eyes. "Thank you, Mr Seed! And this is for you to cut off that zip-tie since you’re so kind." She kneeled and passed him a knife, but when he reached out to take it off her hand, she threw it over her shoulder with a big devilish smile on her face.

He looked at her in disbelief; “you absolute fucker!” Rook just grinned at his retort. “Never trust a sinner,” she said before pulling the bunker key around his throat off.

When she walked towards the staircase, John’s walkie-talkie in one hand and the bunker key in the other, John yelled: “You know, I’m going to make you confess. You can’t keep running away forever! We always find our lost sheep in the end.”

“We’ll see about that, John. For now, I’m off to play with your dear soldier-boy.”


End file.
